


Side by Side

by radkoko



Series: Winter Bingo 2020 [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Discord: Umino Hours, Ice Skating, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Kakashi surprises Iruka with a cute date, a chance to go ice skating together. But Iruka's never been skating so it's all a brand new experience.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Winter Bingo 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Side by Side

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ice Skating

Iruka stumbled along as Kakashi led them down the street with his hands covering Iruka’s eyes. Iruka didn’t know where they were going, just that Kakashi had asked to keep it a surprise.

He’d never really been one for surprises… maybe it was just the fact that Iruka had gotten far too many over the years raising Naruto. At least now with Naruto at college, most surprises were good, and not Naruto trying to hide a stray dog in his room.

“You know, Kakashi. A kidnapping wasn’t really on my list of preferred date ideas,” Iruka teased, trying to ease his nerves of having no idea of what was going on.

“Well I for one think you’ll agree that this surprise is worth it,” Kakashi replied, a lightness to his voice at least helped Iruka feel calm.

As they walked along, Iruka could hear the faint sounds of people growing louder. Christmas carols were ringing through the air around him and there was some scraping sound that Iruka couldn’t quite place.

“Ok, you can open them now,” Kakashi finally said, pulling his hands away and placing them on Iruka’s shoulders.

Iruka blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights around him. There were glowing red and green lights hanging all around them shifting the feeling of the whole square. As his vision cleared, Iruka honed in on the large outdoor ice rink filled with people.

“Woah…” Iruka was entranced by the ice skaters as they made their way in long circles around the rink.

“Mhhmm,” Kakashi responded, seemingly proud of his part in this. “Worth it?” he asked, moving a hand to intertwine it with Iruka’s and walked towards the rink.

The contrary part of Iruka wanted to say no, just because, but he couldn’t say that honestly because it was beautiful. “It’s so pretty.”

“Good,” Kakashi added with a smile. “You’d mentioned this before, and I know we’ve never had the chance to come, so I wanted to make sure we made it here this year.”

“Ohh, wow, so you can remember things…” Iruka jabbed at Kakashi.

“When it comes to you, I remember everything. But you can’t tell anyone else or my reputation will be completely ruined.” Kakashi feigned a tragedy so great as Iruka just laughed.

When they made it to the register they paid and were each given a pair of skates in their size. They found a nice empty bench and started lacing up the skates.

“So… have you ever been ice skating?” Iruka asked. They’d often passed the open air rink on their way to dinner or shopping, but even though Iruka had always talked about wanting to go that was as far as their conversations had gotten.

Kakashi kind of bobbed his head side to side. “I did a couple of times as a kid, but not recently. Have you?” 

Iruka shook his head, he almost felt embarrassed by it as if ice skating should have been a rite of passage as a young kid, but it wasn’t exactly on the top of the list for the orphanage of how to entertain the kids.

Kakashi smiled. “It’ll be fine. Just stick to the edge until you feel comfortable, and make sure to pull your arms in if you fall…”

Iruka cringed at the thought, Kakashi didn’t say it, but Iruka could imagine how gruesome the ice could become if people weren’t careful.

He tied his laces and stood up, feeling far more wobbly than he liked. Kakashi led them to the rink and waited by the side until a nearby group of skaters passed them.

“You first,” Kakashi said and followed right after.

Iruka inched himself forward, using the side of the rink to get the stability he craved.

“You’re getting the hang of it,” Kakashi encouraged.

Iruka frowned, “I’m not a kid…” There was just something about the attempted motivation that made him feel patronized.

“You’re fine Iruka,” Kakashi said with a sigh,

Iruka could hear a group of skaters coming up behind him and he stuck close to the wall, but Kakashi stayed behind him and shielded him as the group raced around him to start in on their next lap.

“Ok… I think I can let go.” Iruka knew he was taking a chance, but he was ready to try. He pushed away from the side, able to keep himself steady for a few steps, but came up to the curve which was still too new and had to go back to the wall until he got back to a straightaway. He let go once again and just kept pushing forward.

After a few more rings around the ice he was starting to feel a lot more confident, and was even able to make it through the curves without hugging the wall. All the while Kakashi continued to skate beside him shielding him from the faster moving group, arms occasionally poised to grab Iruka before he could fall.

“You know… I can take care of myself,” Iruka grumbled, still feeling like he was being treated like a child.

Kakashi shrugged. “I know, but I just want to watch out for you.”

“Well you can stop it.” Iruka had wanted this to be a fun, cute couple thing to do, but it was far less romantic than he’d envisioned with all the kids racing around them and Kakashi scared he was going to fall any second.

Iruka saw the frown flash on Kakashi’s face before he drifted away. “Ok, I’ll leave you alone for a bit,” Kakashi conceded. Iruka hated pushing him away, but they both knew he had a bit of a temper and it was close to flaring.

The instant that he watched Kakashi skate off, Iruka knew his lover had been lying to him. Kakashi hadn’t just “skated a couple of times”... Ohh no, he’d definitely had lessons. Iruka knew how fast Kakashi picked up skills and he was certain that if Kakashi wanted to show off, he could probably even manage some tricks.

Iruka watched Kakashi race off around the rink a few times, faster and smoother than anyone else that was there on the ice.

Slowing down as he approached, Kakashi turned himself around, skating backwards so that he could watch Iruka.

“Liar…” Iruka said, furrowing his brow.

Kakashi at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed. “Maybe a little…” he replied with a smile.

“Was this all so that you could show off?”

Kakashi shook his head. “I didn’t want you to be anxious that I knew how to skate and you had never gone.”

Iruka huffed. Of course, even when Kakashi was being a jerk he was still doing it with the best intentions.

Kakashi flipped himself back to face forward, and intertwined his fingers with Iruka to skate alongside him. Iruka was still a little shaky in comparison, but it was nice.

He couldn’t help himself, it was too perfect to be able to skate hand in hand with Kakashi. Iruka started to block everything else out, hearing just the faint sound of carols as they continued to skate around.

It felt like mere seconds had passed when they heard the announcer call out that they’d be closing soon. All the families and kids got off the ice, soon leaving just Iruka and Kakashi the ice to themselves.

So in those last few moments Iruka got what he’d been hoping for, a nice romantic moment ice skating with the one he loved.


End file.
